


Yo ho hoe!

by Milky_Maid



Series: Works That Take me forever to update due to SCHOOL!! [2]
Category: Original Work, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom - A. C. Crispin, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 1700's, 18th Century, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Golden Age of Piracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kidnapping, Lies, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Public Humiliation, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Submissive, Teasing, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Vulnerability, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: The Princess Amelia is just a regular innocent sixteen year old girl that is still finding herself through her life. After at least four months of her father becoming the new king, she is sent off to the Caribbean to meet her fiancée; her cousin before their arranged marriage in England.On the way however, her transporting ship is suddenly attacked by pirates and to save her precious ladies in waiting and crew- she sacrifices herself to them to make a rich profit out of her father. Being in the custody to a Pirate captain can be quite an arousing confliction to her heart and lifestyle…along with his secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499156) by BrunuhVille. 
  * A translation of [Black Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499159) by BrunuhVille. 



> If you've seen this story before, that's because I published it a while back on another account called "Miss Hush". but deleted the story and account because I need to refresh myself.
> 
> This story is historically inaccurate. it is extremely loosely based on Princess Amelia of Great Britain was the second daughter of King George II of Great Britain and Queen Caroline.

_Saturday, 4 th October, 1727_

“Your Highness!”

“We beg of you,”

“Please!”

“Hide!”

“Quickly!” her five fretful ladies-in-waiting shuddered in a whispering panics. The young Princess shook her head. Amelia the daughter of the British King George the second refused to obey the whims of abandonment. The women were all but innocent wives of dukes and daughters of high esteemed lords.

The ship creaked with a long eerie groan, voicing the agonising fear upon them all.

‘The Blue Bird’ was under attack by another larger ship. Ruffians from far away, pirates at most. Screams and yells were coming from above the room. Stomps and gunshot rattled the walls.

The princess along with her ladies-in-waiting were within a locked cabin room belonging to the Sea Captain Reynard. Here she was sitting in the maps room head chair while her ladies-in-waiting prayed for her to hide away in the secret cupboard behind Captain Reynard’s’ portrait. They would hide beneath his mapping’s table, but they would’ve been vulnerable should the enemy break down the door.

The young lady though was no delicate flower even as a princess, she preferred a fight for freedom over hiding away like a scared little mouse. She was not a coward!

"I will not hide whilst the crew and you are all in danger, I will fight until my last breath whether it Lady like or not!” Amelia argued. She stood from her chair, her precious blue gown swished against the wooden floor as she stalked over to the wall next to the Captain’s painting. There hung two crossed over blades in a decorative shield with her family house coat and arms. She gladly gripped onto one of the weapons handles and claimed it as her own. Growing up with brothers, her three brothers that is and dotting father improved her strength with fencing and sword practise; forbidden and unheard of, disliked by her mother and others of the court but the sport had now become conveniently useful in the present time of invading crisis.

"But, your High—" her dearest governess croaked. Her superior cut her off by the word.

"No, Maggie! If anyone is going to curl and hide in here, it shall be all of you.” She said with the hopes of most sincerity. The princess looked to her other ladies-in-waiting all trembling in shock of fearing what lay above the roof. Another blood curdling cry shot out over the ocean that followed the crack of gunshot. Lady Eliza almost fainted along with Lady Sophia in turn looking sickeningly pale. Even Amelia flushed slightly.

She however stood up and wiped the trickle of cold sweat from her forehead. She went about the room collect many more possible weapons, handing each woman one. Many were just large cutlery knives found over the luncheon table; the princess even cut up a chair leg with her sword to give Lady Flora a club of some kind.

"If we let them come down here, we're cornered and I shall not deny the worst. They will murder and take advantage of us if we do not fight back. We cut them down in the name of virtue, God will forgive this. Ladies, I propose our only chance is to get up there and fight alongside the men and crew. I understand you're frightened. So am I…And I know not all of you know how to wield a sword, but we can work as a team and help the brave men, can we not? I ask you now...if any of you are willing and able: fight with me?" Their authority stood up on a non-cut up chair and proudly exclaimed “Now get up my ladies and get ready for a fight!"

Her ladies-in-waiting still frightened bobbled their heads and made the attempt. They all stood proudly as though to salute her highness’ command with their affirmed nods. Bravely they followed behind their leader courageously to the war battle going on the first deck.

She could hear all war and tyranny convulse above. Jumping off the chair she stumble to the door and broke the lock for her and the maidens to flee. Amelia and her ladies, with her governess Margaret too had been travelling for weeks to meet up with her arranged engagement to her cousin the Prince of Prussia.

Her parents believed it best to meet him in a warm climate in the Caribbean and discover and study around the new other world. However they came across something a lot more exciting than any strange new world. She was encountering a real pirate barbarian attack to their travel ship.

Amelia ran passed lining of men running with muskets and ran towards stairs leading up to the first deck. Amelia in honest truth had never fought anyone besides her brothers, father and ordered guards in combat. But now the young sixteen year old had the chance to put all her practise to realistic and responsible use.

"Down below!" She heard a rough voice shout amidst the slaughter above their heads. The Kings Navy were losing, quickly. Amelia Sophia Eleanor, Princess Of Great Britain would not let some filthy pirates take the valuable ship! She grabbed the hem of her light blue silk dress, her deep auburn locks cascading tendrils over her eyes as she marched, ready to fight, her cutlass in front of her.

Running to the steep wooden steps, she grabbed the latch door way of the darkness into the shining sunlight. She held her hand above her eyes and stood to attention as she ran up and out swinging her blade around.

She smirked as she heard the growl of anguish come from one of the dirty scoundrels she jabbed in the ribs. She’d only killed a man once when she was practising- she hadn’t meant to kill that innocent being then- her grandfather whom was the past king hadn’t minded. This man though, the bastard that cried and crumbled to his knees was someone she happily slaughtered. She heard wicked tales of pirates and evil merchants of the ocean. They slaughtered and raped without thought, they were animals, beasts, not men of God.

When Amelia turned, she discovered a partner of death holding a longer sword between them. His grin showed the evil sign of his enjoyment knowing he may butcher a woman as pretty as her. Amelia raised her cutlass into the sparkling sunlight and gawked as he lowered his own to the ground with a smirk gracing his lips. The princess was offended by the gesture. He was treating her softly! That was very pirate like, nor sporty of him. Her brows pinched.

The girl hissed and barked, "Raise your weapon, sir. And fight me like a man, you coward dog!"

She swung hard down at him and with a hummingbirds heart clip, he lifted his weapon to the sky. Their swords slammed and slang into one another as they danced the art of death around the deck, but it didn't take the princess long to defeat him. She knocked his sword aside and kicked him overboard, listening to his cry as his body fell to the dark cold waters. Amelia turned and fought around man after violent man.

As soon as it came, all of the ladies including Margaret had joined their princess on deck and were doing their best to fight, although it wasn't long before they started to be bested, one by one. They had never killed men and shielded away from their opening moments to stab. Their training was not as extensive as the princess’, but it was also non-existent.

Sadly, even with their lifted morale, they had been beaten and forced to their knees. The crewmen and captain were all dead on the deck, the red painting the princess’ slippers. The edges of her ripped gown were soaked in a dark black of men’s blood. Only a few soldiers and cabin boys lived, they too however were defenceless. The young women were all align, even Amelia threw down her sword. A dark, bulky man dragged her by the roots of her auburn mane and threw her next to the other women. They were forced into a surrender. Some crewmen were luckily alive. They cried out as they floated in the boat rubble in the water.

The hope in the princess’ heart began to fade quickly and she too started to fear these reckless monsters. She lowered her head, her hair falling over her face to hide her growing tears. Her lips quivered and she shook as she heard sharp footsteps cross over each girl. She could hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She was afraid this would be how she’d die. The princess murder in the middle of the ocean. Fitting for a novel title, no?

"Do you yield, ma’am?" She heard a deep voice in front of her. The tip of a sword slide down to lift up her chin into the sunlight. Eyes irritating she winced. But the figure stood in front of the sun. Her eyes peered up to see an older man in front of her. His beard big and scruffy but going grey in a few areas. His head covered in a sweat covered head cap. He almost seemed to appear like a monk of a church almost. Was it not for regular clothing instead of robes and a sword replacing a crucifix, Amelia could’ve mistaken him for a holy man. He shared her a soft smile, a cheeky smirk almost.

However, the princess was stubborn and had strong heart- bravery from the name of Hanover! "Never! Death before dishonour!" she looked down into the reflection of the sharp point pressing into her chin and neck. Amelia also concluded this man was smaller than the other heathens and surprisingly dressed much nicer than the others in rags. His face adorned with a pair of spectacles for goodness sake! "Am I addressing the captain?" she gasped as the blade pinched at her chin. The pirates holding her down along with her ladies began to tie the up in wrist bindings and some in gags as they sobbed and begged helplessly. Amelia as left untouched as this smaller man, possibly the captain, kept her in place by the sharp weapon,

The elder male made a hearty chuckle and tutted his tongue, shaking his head "No, ma’am. I would be his first mate, Albertine Smee but I will gladly take you to him." His eyes sparkled with a following wink.

He lowered his blade and just as he was sheathing the weapon Amelia rose up and kicked the man behind her, enough time to steal his dagger by his ankle.

The princess stood up and compared the man to be quite miniature to herself. She raised the weapon into the air and made a few steps back to space between them.

She announced with dignity "I shall go willingly myself, you shall not take me anywhere and I will not be going anywhere with you.”

"Not even...to save your precious friends I presume? Sisters perhaps?" he gestured toward the other women were, on their knees, hands bound, crying into cloth gags, surrounded with pirates' swords aimed at their long pale throats.

What do I do? She fretted, she refused to just let them die, but, on the other hand, how could the proud princes surrender? She wasn't brought up to bow at anyone’s whim without respect. And what if she did? That didn't guarantee their safety! The blue rose had to think and resolve the matter quickly. What could she trade!? What could Amelia even think about giving to the scoundrels that they hadn’t stolen already?

Amelia held up her small blade to him "You will release them. Let them go," She commanded.

The man called Mr. Smee laughed at the princess, "I don't think you're in any position to demand anything, ma’am."

The other pirates laughed and cackled along as the women bawled in fear for their responsibility the princess and their own lives.

Frustrated, Amelia shoved the blade into her empty sword holder "Actually I am. I would like to offer a trade." Smee stopped his giggling fit and perked up to the funny idea of bargaining.

"Oh?” He cooed “And what would you like to trade?"

The princess lifted her palm and waved it to gesture to the scared girls soaking their own gowns with their piss. "Them for me."

"Six women for one!?” He laughed louder than before, his tummy beneath his stained blouse jiggled in delight “You must be foolish girl to think we wou-,"

She didn't back down, but instead stepped closer and whispered harshly into his ear, "You will address me as ‘Your Highness’, pirate!"

She gripped his shirt and lifted the blade to his cheek. His glasses shifting a little to the side. “I am the lady Princess Amelia of Great Britain, daughter of the new King, George the second!” She cut his cheeks as light as paper, but it was threatening nonetheless.

Amelia moved back and held up the dagger, glaring at him with hate and death. His face shifted and became more solemn. He stepped towards her, but stopped within a second of her hands raising the dagger and pressed the blade against her own jugular saying, "Come no closer, pirate. It would be a dear shame to lose a bargaining chip that could make you all rich beyond your wildest dreams." He looked to the enemy ship, as if seeking someone's approval. Amelia refused to turn her eyes away from her audience. Her dagger point, rested in the curve of her collar bone.

"What are your terms…your highness?" He muttered and pulled his cap off his head wringing it out of its sweat. Amelia’s nose wrinkled and she jerked her dagger to the women again.

"Release the women and leave the remaining sailors alone. Take whatever valuables and treasures you desire, however, you will leave them enough provisions to be able to return back to the Caribbean. In exchange, I'll accompany you to your ship as your captive. My ransom shall be quite large from my father, I can assure you." Amelia was her father’s favourite out of all the children; he would move heaven, hell and earth for his beloved daughter.

"I’ll have to speak over with the cap’n ‘bout this." Smee sighed and strangely gave a fairly large grin.

Amelia gulped at the peculiar sight, her red lips split and shuddered angrily "Then-n go! St-stop wasting time!"

As Smee walked across the wooden planks that connected the ships, Amelia came to truly see how magnificently large this ship was.

As a wild guess she could see twenty five canon flaps. Which meant this beast of a ship had fifty canons. The crew seemed to be working hard and fast and from what the young princess noticed near the bow was the delicate print in cursive ‘The Jolly Rodger.’ How ironic!? Pirates flags were mentioned to be jolly Rodgers. She looked to the sky and there on the flag flew a cross swords and skull. Comparing to her travel boat, ‘The Blue Bird’ was nothing in likeness to the luxurious ‘The Jolly Rodger.’

Her hands skimmed the wooden rail of her transport and her breath hitched when she realised she might never touch the same wood again.

_‘But I'm doing the noble thing’_

 She glanced at her ladies-in-waiting, who seemingly calmed down a bit and were looking to their princess for answers. The pirates released the women from their bondages and they all clustered together like a mini flock of ladies, they held out their hands for her to take. But the young royal shook her head and said to them dearly and loudly enough for the pirates with them to hear “It will be all well, you shall be free soon enough. Speak word to my fiancée that I shall have to meet with him some other time- send word to my father, he will need to give over wealth for my life and I am sure he will agree to these conditions we all face now.”

The pirates surrounded them still in case one made a move to jump over the rails into the briny blue. Moments later Smee came jogging over the plank and came to stand in front of the young lady. She instantly placed the blade back to her long neck as a continuing suicide threat.

The older man chuckled and slapped his knees "That's not necessary, your Highness.” He swooped down low and gave Amelia a dramatic bow, “The captain has agreed to your terms.” Smee stood and gestured to the plank, holding out his palm to steady her “Now if you'll accompany me—" Smee started. But Amelia made no motion to move.

She swallowed hard and sternly spoke with her regal attitude "My ladies first. And your word of honour that they and the rest of the kings naval crew of ‘The Blue Bird’ will be allowed to safely set sail with provisions, as discussed," She demanded. Her brows raised at the positive answer she had received.

"The great cap’n is a man of his word, Your Highness. I will not allow his honour to be questioned! Not his!" he shouted loud enough for the other ship to over hear. He smiled and nodded his head affirmatively.

The ocean waves crashed against the side of the boat. The seagulls cawed above in the blue sky...this was her moment to show true leadership. Sacrifice.

"Very well," She lowered her dagger blade. "My ladies...step away from them."

Smee motioned to the rough pirate gang circling the little lambs of her careers. They seemed extremely disappointed to be letting women off and remain on their boat back to England. It was obvious these men had planned wicked things to convert these women onto hem. They stepped towards the girls and removed their gags and cut their binding ropes, kindly helping them to their feet. They left them to and made their way back over to their pirate ship. Each girl attacked her within embraces and sobbed phenomenally hard as they were very terrified for their princess. Agatha stopped and wrapped her arms around the young girl, "Your Highness, what are you doing?"

Her majesty hugged her back, "The right thing." She whispered and pushed the hand maidens away.

The princess then turned to them and the rest of the kings crew and spoke loudly enough for them to hear, "These men of crime will be allowed to board and steal...I mean take whatever they desire.

They will be leaving enough provisions for you to reach Port Royal and from there, to London. Show them no fear and no fight. Please let my betrothed know that I have been taken and have him prepare a hefty ransom for these men. And I shall meet you all in England quite soon."

The men of the British navy battered and bruised bowed their heads and the ladies curtsied and stood far into the corner of the flooring near the stair case to the upper deck.

The wise and brave princess turned back to Smee, "Have your men board, under instruction that they are to cause no harm to the crew and follow our agreement."

"Very well, your highness," The first mate motioned to the pirates, who immediately started invading the area in utter dead silence.

It was very quick and somewhat civil in their manner as the men boarded back to their own ship, they were carrying stolen goods from ‘The Blue Bird’. However Amelia began noticing that the things were her own belongings and chests. The last box was carried over, it was the little chest of her dearest heart belongings. It was the box of little paintings of her father and mother, and fiancée. It was filled with her music box that helped her sleep at night. It was her letters and poems written by her youngest sisters Mary and Louisa only five and four years old. Amelia mourned for that last box.

"That's the last of it, Your Highness," Smee quipped and solemnly smiled to her, almost respectfully.

He held out his hand and shakily the princess took it and walked steadily from one ship to the next.

But before leaving she called out to the others of her party, “Be at peace and be safe!”

The soliders bowed and the ladies, crying, curtsied. She gave to them a reassuring smile and little elegant wave as she was led on by Smee.

The princess observed the planks being pulled away and the ship roasting from ‘The Blue Bird’ the water between them grew more and more. Her ladies were waving and Amelia the little princess did all that she could to hold back her cries of anger and despair.

 _They will not see me weak_. She promised herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensual night kisses

The sky grew dark and covered the sunlight from any eyes. The ocean became rough and waves shook and pushed the boat into a hefty rocking. A storm began rolling in from afar. Spits of lightening happened upon the distance. The princess gasped and felt a hand grab at her elbow. Amelia jumped when she saw the demonic grin on Smee’s face, he was enjoying her fear. Looking over the sea one last time, she could now no longer see ‘The Blue Bird’.

“The captain awaits you, your Highness.” The short man laughed and gently guided her across the deck. Faint drops of rain began to kiss at her cheeks and naked shoulders. Her stained dress began to soak the little licks from the sky fall.

As she was led past, many of the criminals and cut throats snickered and leered like hungry beasts. A hand ‘accidentally’ touched her backside as she went about. She was taken up a fleet of stairs up to the top deck and pushed into the door way where a large mapping room was placed. Smee tugged her to a door far to the right corner and clashed his knuckles against the wooden door. Beyond the oak was a deep voice “Enter.” The door creaked open and the princess was brutally shoved in with force. They must’ve been inside the private quarters of the captain. Amelia held her breath as she imagined the ruthless heathen captain with a dirty, grey, scraggly beard and yellow teeth with a peg leg and eyepatch.

It was very ungentlemanly. Smee slammed the door shut, leaving her highness alone...or at least without him by her side. The room was awfully dark except for candles by a red curtained canopy bed and a grand piano, along with another table with papers flooding it over. It was quite an open space that not even the captain of ‘The Blue Bird’ had. This proved this grand vessel was three times larger than her previously travelling haul. Near the bed was the window glass over the sea ocean. The world had plummeted into darkness and rainy night. Amelia forgot her own place and became frightened by the movement of a figure by the bed. Her heart pounded against her pale bosom as the figure grew more into a man. This man however wasn’t what she’d expected.

His jet black hair was fine and rich, nicely brushed. His orbs dark but gentle with golden flecks and the perfect amount of unshaven stubble on his face to make him seem a bit...dangerous. His presence was dominating by the way he looked at her gawking eyes.

His lips seemed thin and soft but not cracked and split. As he came closer, he clearly was a captain by his dress standards of an imperial red coat and black trousers and boots. He was wearing a white blouse and neck ruffle. He could’ve mistaken her any day for being a captain of her father’s Navy. He towered six inches above her own tall frame.

His warm right hand pushed her jaw back up, confusing her until she’d realised her mouth had been open the entire time. Her cheeks rosed as she became humiliated and felt like a cod fish. She was not acting in her proper self at all.

A small, knowing smile formed on his mouth. "You were expecting someone else it would seem?" he almost chuckled.

“I assumed you’d be older and with a hook and peg leg sir.” She confessed.

“Well you got one thing right at least.” He smirked and held up his left hand...well actually..... He went to his table of maps and papers and sat down to over go some information. He chuckled at her horror. His hand was a hook.

“Welcome aboard ‘The Jolly Rodger’ your Highness, I am Captain James Hook.” He said softly. His voice was like caramel and cream when he spoke to her. It was calming and sweet. But the princess realised her stupidity for falling her girlish desires for a man. How odd? She’d never felt this way to any of her suitors. Not even to her beloved cousin.

She scoffed and smirked herself. She sat herself in a chair in front of his table desk.

"Thank you Captain Hook? Funny name really. I am Princess Amelia of Great Britain, my father is his royal majesty King George the second. I would truly like to say it's a pleasure to meet you, but under the circumstances, well..." Amelia bit back at her capture. She refused to show respect to a filthy man like a pirate no matter how handsome.

"Ah. You’re quite a bratty one! Your highness. However, I like that. I do understand these are not ideal circumstances for you, but I'm prepared to make your stay pleasant and comfortable. Your crew is still a week or so out from Port Royal, so I expect you have at least a few weeks on board with me. Let's start with a drink." Hook stood up and tug through his draw to find a old bottle of rum with some goblets in a chest under his feet.

"I could certainly use one." The princess snapped.

As he poured out the alcohol he let out a very warm and, dare she admit it, an arousing...laugh, "I'm certain you can."

He raised his cup to her, "A toast to one of the bravest and most selfless acts I've seen in quite some time. You truly impressed me, Your Highness."

The cups tapped together and after the princess took a small sip of the drink she smiled tastelessly "Well, quite frankly, Captain, you left me with little choice. I couldn't stand by and watch my father’s crew be killed, my ship be burned and my ladies be soiled...or worse."

He seemed a bit taken aback and hurt by that last, as he lowered his glass and took a large gulp. "Is that the fate that you think they had?"

"You're pirates," she sighed and took another dip for a drink “’Tis in your nature.” She challenged him with her eyes as she slapped the goblet down. He threw his cup aside and let it cling onto the floor, the rum spilling onto the wood. He moved from his chair with such ferociousness that the princess backed into her seat, he gripped her dress front. She let out a cry of surprise.

His nose was mere inches from hers as he heatedly growled, "Understand this, Princess,” he spat with venom on his tongue “I have NEVER taken a woman by force and have never knowingly let a member of my crew do so either. If I take a woman you had better damned well believe she wants it,” he leant in to her and pressed his lips to the lobe of her ear “even often begging me for it."

She swooned at his words and felt a little dizzy by his anger, the strength in his words and movements, the unusually arousing statement that he made regarding begging. Not to mention his hook, literally hooking her front close to him, the material ripping and she trapped like a fish to be devoured by his soft lips.

Her face grew red and flushed at his words. She’d read in novels of the lusts between men and women. The servants in the kitchen giggling over those books and having to hide them away from her innocent eyes. She used to become giddy and feel naughty after reading an erotic chapter in the middle of the night when nearly everyone was put to bed- those were her days when she enjoyed escaping the nursery. She felt the same pleasure and stomach butterflies when he spoked down at her.

His metal attachment glided over her chest. The cold touch against her breasts made her feel tickled and aroused. James hook knew women, he saw her reaction before it was too late. He studied and began to see his effect on the little princess. “Is her Highness not feeling well? You seem to be lightened by the touch of a sea captain.”

She looked away, ashamed and humiliated by her reaction to the event. She could feel his breath on her ear as his lips brushed against it, he gently moved her soft auburn locks aside as he whispered, "It's perfectly normal, Princess. You're allowed to feel. You never have really, have you?"

"I am a lady of title. I will not discuss such topics with you," her voice quivered as she fought off tears of humility.

"Not yet maybe. But you will. I'm sure of it my little Emily." He kissed Amelia’s neck, gently, right below her ear. No man had EVER come close to even grazing his lips near that area. She was in rage but felt weakened by his seduction. She wanted to slap him and scream bloody murder. He dared to call her Emily! It wasn’t an insult but that was a name only her family called her in private. This thief was using it as common as salt.

He released her dress and walked away from the sweat covered royal. He opened his door and turned back at the girl who plummeted to the floor in fear and shock of what just occurred.

"Perhaps you should lie down," he suggested, he gestured to his bed not so far away "I need to go have the crew get ready for this storm and have them bring your belongings."

The rain outside was now crashing down the ship and she could hear the men yelling to one another on board just as it happened when they were taking her ship.

“Sleep in the bed!? Sir, you cannot expect me to shar-“ The princess gasped and pushed up the table to help her to her feet again. He surely didn't mean she’d be sleeping in here.

The handsome man corrected "It is Captain Hook, not sir and you shall sleep with me...in my cabin. It's that or below with the crew. This may be a large ship, Your Highness, but it's also a large crew and we have tight quarters. Your choice."

The princess shivered at his words, she couldn’t imagine sleeping with all those men around. They’d surely do unholy things. She decided to remain with the captain who promised on honour to not harm her. She climbed under the covers of the large bed and the captain smiled from the door "Good girl. Get some rest. You've had a trying day. I shall be back shortly."

She turned to face the wall of glass and watch the rainfall on the water come closer and closer to the ship. The blankets were soft and warm! Her body became relaxed.

The dress however she wore was annoying her as well as her slippers. There was no possible way to sleep comfortably in a dress like hers. She sat up and kicked off her shoes. She had a difficult time taking off the top layer of her ruined skirt and top. She peeled off her waist cage and slipped her hair in out. Her long hair falling down into long waves of reddish brown. Her body curled up into the sheets again. It was soft and comforting, the same texture of goose feather pillows she use to have. When she was very little she’d have nightmares and crawl into her parents bed. Her mother didn’t approve; deeming it uncultured, but her father used to hold her and tell her stories until she fell asleep safe in his arms. For being now the king, her father was a noble and wise man, for a parent he was the greatest father she’d ever known.

The waves picked up and the swaying became more and more intense. A lot of her ladies weren't able to handle this and frequently became ill on the voyage, but, for her it was like being gently rocked to sleep by her father again. As she began to drift, she thought of them and how happy she was that they are safe. She became sad however when she realised she might never see them or her family again. There was fear setting that she might not even be returned to England. The Captain Hook scared her now. Did he mean what he said? Would he really not have harmed them? Regardless, Amelia smugly smiled know she behaved like a brave heroine princess and saved them. I did what was best for my people.

  
The door busted open and the winds howled into the mapping room outside the captains’ cabin, causing the lit candles to flicker in their fight to stay lit. "Quick, men! Set them over here!" Captain Hook directed several men from his crew to set down her trunks near the deskside. The rain was trying to push its way inside. Amelia sat up in the bed curious but frightened by the loud sounds outside the room she was in. She hid under the covers when some jeering from behind the door that slowly cracked open. In stepped the captain with a hook hand.

"Crew switch, men! Get some rest and let the others take over for the night. You've done well!" he shouted after them as he slammed the door closed. He was soaking wet and crossed quickly to a small stove furnace near the bed and threw more wood on the pile, he lit it alight with a candle and blew onto the flame watching it rise. He removed his Hook and revealed his amputated wrist. Usually Smee would help him undress but today he was perfectly capable of it himself. He unbuttoned his vest and removed it with practised skill. He looked towards the cowering princess in the blankets and smirked at the stranded clothes of her dress on the floor.

He didn’t see that much, he however was curious about what if she was nude. What would the young princess look like?

Water was dripping from his hair, his blouse was plastered to his thin but built form. It hugged every muscle and soon he pulled it over his head. His skin was kissed golden by the sun, his muscles flexed with every movement, the body of someone who has worked to live. Amelia’s lips parted. Her eyes couldn't remove themselves from his naked chest and stomach as he said, "Have you ever seen a man, Princess?"

She shook her head and he smiled. He turned around and threw his wet shirt over a chair to dry. His back however made her gasp. The princess covered her mouth but it was too late. Hook heard her little noise.

“This is what happens when you trust the wrong people, my dear Emily.”

His entire back from his shoulder to his bottom curve was littered with scars. They were at different angles but each one was straight and perfectly cut. They were marks force to him by the whip. His innocent captive however didn't quite understand the statement, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her body. He pulled the covers to her chin and watched her snuggle into the large soft pillows. His normal hand reached out and carefully took hers into his. He sighed and smiled since she had not pulled away from him “I was once friends with a prince, and one day a tribe of savages attacked the town I grew up in. I took revenge and tried killing all the Indians, but the prince, he made a treaty with their so called chief and was even engaged to their ‘princess’ Tiger Lilly, I recall was her name.”

Hook shut his eyes and bit his lip in thought, trying to remember it all and how to put his story into words. “I tried reasoning with him and when he didn’t listen I received punishment. We fought with swords and he won. It’s how I lost this.” He said touching his stubbed hand.

He didn’t mention the Prince Of Fairies Peter Pan was a child, he failed to mention that the boy was reckless and was powerful and could fly. Hook looked to the princess and shrugged “He thought it would be funny joke to chuck it over board and feed it to the crocodiles. Before he threw me over, Smee my first mate you have met, stepped forward and saved me. He suggested to the prince to let me go and begged the punishment of humiliation instead. Smee stopped me from bleeding out and bandaged my body up. Back then he was a fairly holy man.”

Amelia had thought it very odd, yet sweet to know that Smee was not always so helpless and rude. Her suspicions of him being a monk was thus not entirely wrong.

Hook smiled and looked down at the observant and entranced princess. She began to relax even though she was with her kidnapper. His voice and story was just the same as her own fathers as he told scary adventures. “The next morning I was forced to walk my home town naked with a missing hand and a steel collar around my neck. And if that wasn’t enough, I was bound to the post in the town square and received one hundred lashes across my back. I think it was number forty seven or eight when I passed out.” Hooks fingers brushed the hair from her eyes and saw the little sorrow and mourn in them. She hated him, but she felt an empathetic sorriness for him. She wondered how painful it would’ve been on him. She’s been present for many executions but only once invited to a public whipping which she found surprisingly more gruesome to her delicate eyes.

“The prince stole all my treasure and left my body in the street stocks for the people to watch wither. The people all hated him though and looked after me, I am lucky I must say. I felt lost and just drown in revenge to this very day.”

Hook stood from the bed and noticed the princess’ eyes drooping, she was tired truly. Her little red lips opened into a tiny yawn “Which prince did this?” She sleepily asked. Maybe she would help him, maybe she would file this as a cruel punishment by a sovereign and report this to her own father.

“You wouldn’t know him I’m afraid, Princess....he’s far away from anywhere. The prince of Neverland. We will be there by tomorrow, just follow the second Star to the right and straight on until morning light.”

The ship made its way deeper into the Bermuda Triangle, purposely getting lost to find the hidden world of fairies and mermaids and Peter Pan. Neverland? She’d never heard of such a place. Maybe it was a little island, but it couldn’t be in the Caribbean? The princess concluded the evil pirate was just pulling her leg metaphorically and feeding her lies to feel sorry for him. How low could this man be!?

She scoffed and crossed her arms sitting up properly as she highly spoke “You’re confusing me captain. I shall not fall for some cockles tale. Lies are not kind to the mind, it’s obvious you got what you deserved for being a filthy pirate.”

Maybe he stole bread? Or raped a poor girl? Or maybe got caught being a pirate? Hook smiled, his moustache lifting as he grinned down at her and stole a kiss to her forehead “Maybe princess...maybe.”

The pirate captain stood up and kicked off his boots and began to unbutton his trousers. The princess gasped appalled by his behaviour in front of a lady "Sir, please!" She quickly looked away. He laughed and stopped what he was doing. His hand forced her head back to him, but her eyes remained glued away from him "Look at me, Emily. You're going to be seeing me every day until we arrive in London for your ransom. It is not wrong to see a man unclothed. After all! I assume you were making your way to be married?" he spoke to her, gently, reassuring. She couldn't help but look back.

"I was meeting my fiancée yes, but we will be married with another two months," she realised as the words escaped her own mouth that they sounded like she was absolutely dreading it. Which she somewhat was. She loved her cousin dearly, but rather like one of her brothers than a future husband. Amelia's aunt Sophia Dorothea, Queen in Prussia suggested Amelia to be a suitable wife for her son Frederick. The issue Amelia had most was his immaturity. He was a year younger than her and he had a rather strange attachment between a mere servant named Peter who almost acted like younger brother- yet inseparable they were. Amelia didn’t despise Peter, but there would be no way to have a private conversation with her Fiancée.

Let’s cut it to this…Amelia didn’t wish to marry Cousin Freddie.

"You don't sound very excited," he continued unbuttoning his pants. "Arranged marriage?"

The princess held strength and looked only to his face, but had a curiosity and desire to glance at every undoing button. "Yes. Of course. Are there any other kinds?"

"You could always marry for love."

"Unfortunately being born into a royal family doesn't afford a woman the luxury of such things. It's my duty to marry who—"

"Your parents have forced you into a loveless engagement, it has nothing to do with duty. They’re forcing you into something they were forced into. They fed you shite Emily."

"How dare you!?" Amelia irked in disgust and anger by his rudeness and foul language. “My parents love each other very much!”

Hook jokingly rolled his eyes and commented “I bet they only talk over meals and have separate bedrooms.” Which surprisingly was true...after the death of her two baby brothers and her mothers’ miscarriage...things were cold between her parents. Even after Mary and Lou they were not as close as they used to be.

Without warning, his member sprung free from his trousers. With virginal curiosity the princess awed and then shut her eyes feeling embarrassed she even looked. She felt him reach across and put his hand on hers. She breathed in heavily as he said softly, "It is alright to look, Princess. I won't tell. Shhh” he hushed like it was a secret “What happens between you and me is our secret and doesn't leave this cabin."

Amelia slowly opened her eyes and looked. It was not what had expected. She’d seen images in medical books from the library, but his wasn’t covered in hair and it was a lot larger than the paintings of the Gods members on the walls and roofs. "Do they all look like that?" She squeaked innocently like a little child she once was. She’d read about them, but never seen a real one in person!

He chuckled a bit, "No, Princess. We are all quite different. And...it's not always standing at full mast. That happens when a man finds himself aroused. I'm told that I'm well-endowed. From what I've seen amongst the men, I consider myself fortunate."

Amelia actually laughed at the joke and felt his hand wrap tighter around hers before he let go and walked naked to the fire of the stove to put on more wood. Did he just tell me he's aroused? He then crossed around the room and lit a few a candles. She hadn't even realised that it was pitch black outside as the rain hit against the glass. He turned and said, "You can't possibly be comfortable in that corset, petticoat and gown."

"I have nightgowns in my trunk, but it seems indecent—" She started.

"Indecent? Princess, I am naked. And we're sharing a bedroom. I respect your wishes, but you're on a pirate ship in the middle of the sea. Decency is not a requirement here and I wish you would allow yourself a bit more freedom to be comfortable." He winked and stood up to stretch and rubbed his stub ending at the wrist.

His words lay tricks, Amelia felt unsafe with them. She bit the inside of her cheeks and huffed. "Fine. Help me with this?" I climbed out of the bed and turned so that he could unbutton her lower layer dress. This is what Ladies-in-Waiting are for, but since I have none...

The floor creaked with the movement of his body coming up behind her. Amelia shook in anticipation, this somehow felt far more terrifying than facing the pirates on ‘The Blue Bird.’  
He gently pushed her auburn hair aside and began to slowly unbutton her gown. As she felt his hands reach her lower back, he took a deep breath and his hands moved to her shoulders, pushing the gown away to the sides.

It slid down to the floor, the ruffles pooling around her ankles, leaving her more exposed to a man than She had ever been in just a petticoat and corset. She wasn't even wearing anything under the petticoat! It was too hot to be wearing pantaloons!

She shuddered under the influence of his removal of the rest of it. His warm hand traced down her soft back as he yanked hard at the corset strings, causing her to gasp and grab the edge of the bed from in front of her. His hand couldn’t hook her strings out and so it took time for him to unstring her back. He continued pulling the strings until the corset was able to be lifted free, exposing her held down breasts. Never before had a man even seen her naked pale chest, nor her dusty rose nipples. Along with her corset he pushed down her petticoat finally. Her little round arse was on full display. She tightly closed her eyes. It felt so liberated but so horrifying, all at the same time. It felt amazing to be looked at and to be free from the constraints of her everyday dutiful, royal life.

"Turn around," he ordered, his voice less gentle and more authoritative.

Without even thinking, the princess Amelia did as she was told, her little hands sliding down to cover her honey pot and her long hair covering her developing breasts. Her head bowed as she looked to her feet, unable to meet his heated eyes. His gaze was heavy on her body. She depicted the perfect Aphrodite to him. Almost like she had walked out a painting. He purred into her ear as he lifted her hair away and smoothed her cheek with his palm. "Remove your hands. Let me look upon you." The princess was about to lift her palms away from her delicate flower but quickly hesitated. "Do as I say, or there will be consequences," he threatened.

Amelia’s eyes furrowed, he said he never soiled a girl before! "But you said—" She started to argue.

"Ah, I said nothing would happen that you didn't want to. You want this just as much as I do, Princess. I can smell your scent," his voice softened for a moment. "Now. Remove them."

Amelia’s eyes widened. Smell her!? He could smell what! She didn’t stink...but...oh my...he could smell that? Her cheeks blushed as her hands fell to her sides, her thighs were shiny from her drooling arousal.

She looked down and clamped her blue eyes shut. Almost immediately she felt his strong hand on her little chin, lifting her eyes to his as he declared, "There is no shame here. You are of beauty in form and brave of heart. Truly. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Your Highness. You are...perfect." He opened his palm and cupped her cheek as Amelia gazed into his eyes. He wrapped the other around her tightened waist, letting his deformity rest at the small of her back as he pulled her to him and his lips fell on her.

The princess took a deep breath and squeaked. They were soft and warm and tasted of the sea. She let him part her red lips with his silver tongue, as he gently penetrated her wanting mouth. This was all foreign to the princess. Never had she’d experienced such touches, never before had she been kissed, never before desired someone so wantonly. A strong current was spinning her round and round, like it was lifting her and sweeping her away. Amelia hummed as she felt drunk with passion, addicted. She craved all she could gain. She needed her fill of this man or else she feared she’d die!

Her hands still by her sides shook in grief. She wanted NO needed to touch him and feel her kidnapper. She didn’t care for proper etiquette, she just wanted to drown in his lust. Her hands lifted up and placed themselves onto Hooks chest, moving up to claw at his shoulders and wrap behind his neck. Her fingertips twirled into his raven mane.

He grunted and growled at her movement and suddenly between them  
an ache was building, unfamiliar and throbbing, like a fire building down inside...deep down. Amelia had never felt this before, but hook had a thousand times before. The princess so innocent didn’t know what it meant. All she knew was that a man and a woman got aroused and connected each other in the bed and somehow after they part it results in conceiving a baby. But it has been written as pleasurable which is why there is a thing call whorehouses.

As if he could sense it, Hook pulled away, smiled, looking deeply into her eyes and said, "We have to stop, Your Highness." The princess was confused. I thought you wanted me.

"But —" Amelia started to argue again.

"It's your first night on board. And you've been through a lot today. That was your first kiss, wasn't it my little Emily?"

"Yes," She lowered her head again in shame that she so willingly admitted it- that she let him kiss her.

"Trust me, Princess," his strong hand was back at her cheek and chin, lifting her head. "I want to ravage you,” she gasped at his forward ness and free speech “I want to take you to places you didn't know existed. I want to do things to you that nobody speaks of. But…” he paused “I want you to give it a few days at least to be absolutely sure that you want it too. Because once we start down that road, there's no going back. Understood?"

Little tears prickled her eyes and dropped down her cheeks, "Yes, Captain."

Hook smiled sadly and kissed her wet cheeks after hearing her sniffle. He reached around the adolescent girl and pulled open the blankets. He tapped her bottom cheekily, "Into bed with you, Little one." She climbed in and quickly pulled the blanket over her body. And just before she laid down to relax she sprung up and pounced out from the covers crying out “My lullaby!”

She always had awful nightmares or couldn’t sleep at all with listening to her music box. It was a gift from one of her brother’s friends would have been to Ireland and brought a hand crafted wooden and metal box that played an enchanted tune. Her mother thought keeping it and being so attached to the priceless object was silly and immature. Alas, Amelia refused any separation from it around her time of rest. It was the connection to her home and family in a way as well. Her little sisters and sister two years her junior all listened to it in the nursery before they all go to sleep.

The captain was making his way around the bed at that moment, so when she rose in a flash he was prepared to attack. He must’ve thought she was trying to run away unhearing her soft pray to the dreams awaiting. She ran to the door and was suddenly halted by a strong arm wrapping around her and pushing her body against a hard chest. Her naked behind pressed to his thighs and on her lower back she felt a odd warm. Her eyes flashed over her shoulder down to see his needful member pressing into her.

Balking at the unusually nice heat, she tried stepping away from her kidnappers grip. James however didn’t budge. His eyes spoke a mad glare that down right frightened the poor princess. “Release me!” She huffed.

“Did I not inform you ‘twas bedtime? Maybe I was not clear enough?”

Amelia bit her lips and murmured, “My music box Captain. I-I cannot rest without it,”

“Is that right? Not even with my sensual night kiss?” he purred, pressing his lips to her ear, his hot breath fanning and tickling her.

She shook her head and slapped his tight hands.

“Princess take to granted that I am not a gentleman. I am not a kind spirit- I will take care of you, which means if I ever see you going somewhere without my permission or knowledge you shall be gravely punished.”

“Let me go," She groaned and stomped her foot. Eventually he allowed her freedom. she scurried to her cases and dove through her clothing to find her prize. Pulling it out she held it tight to her chest. It was a sense of security and love.

“Let me see.”

He ordered, his hand reaching out to her. his eyes were stern but his mouth was smiling. 

Cowering away from him, Amelia stutterd, “Will you break it?” she was utterly terrified to think he would mishandle or even drop her beloved belonging.

“Will you obey me?” his voice filled with fatherly authority that forced her will. She gave him the box.

Inspecting it and turning it over once in a while he hummed, impressed by the craftmanship. His fingers found the jig and twisted the handle three times accoridingly, realeasing it entailed the sound of sweet deliate music.

“A little tune for a little princess?” He commented with a smirk, “What is the song? Do you know?”

Amelia was bewildered by his actions, "I-I’m not sure- I do not believe it has a song.” she watched in curiousity as he focused on the little silky turning around ontop of the design.

“All music should have a song.” He sighed and handed the box back to her, gesturing then to her to go to his bed.

Her highness crawled onto the bed and dove beneath the warm layers of cotton, wool and linen. A perfect nest for sleeping princesses. And as she lay down once more- his lips crashed to hers again. Her breath was taken away and she felt emotionally alive, awake and physically exhausted. Her hands reached out to hold his shoulders and ty to bring him closer to her. He was intoxicated, his lips almost laced with a potion of desire as she imagined. Though their tongues came to a sharp stop when James tilted up. The captain pulled away and the princess frowned.

Her skin glowed under the light of the stove flame. Amelia was desperately embarrassed that she allowed herself so out of control with the man, the stranger, the deadly PIRATE. He walked around and blew out most of the candles in the cabin. Little Amelia, princess of Britain could still make out his naked form as he climbed into the bed next to her. Surprisingly in her eyes drop crystals of mixed emotions of embarrassment, hunger and mourning. The day had been long and now he was just teasing her innocent mind.

He turned and touched her under the covers. His hand and stub wrapped her up and pulled her into his warm naked body. He kissed her cheek and leaned into her ear. "Your Highness?" he whispered softly. His hand coming up to cup the back of her head.

"Yes, Captain?" The little lamb whimpered as she sniffles and wiped her eyes in the darkness.

"Please don't cry. We stopped not because I wanted to, but because I wanted for you. However, I would be greatly honoured if you would let me hold you while you sleep."

Without a word, She nodded and lifted a hand to his chest and rested her head there. His stubbed arm curled around her back and rubbed it into her slowly until she fell asleep. What have I done!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of milk?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream to nightmare.

The morning welcomed her with the soft brush of waves against the ship and the gentle caress of a hand against her cheek. Warm air blew down over her neck and cheek, she moaned in irritation. She was enjoying her dream with Captain Hook- was Margaret truly waking her up away from her secret desires?

Yet it was not her governess’ voice that beckoned her up “Emily, the morning has arrived.”

Her eyes fluttered open. Her lashes cleared away her sleepy darkness to wake up into a bright light that faded into a silhouette shaped like her handsome rogue.

She gave a small smile and hummed “Oh and here I was thinking it was all a dream.”

His nude body was bent over hers in the blankets. His hair trailed curls around his face along with his dashing moustache. His dark eyes glazed over her body with his lips glistening with a hunger and awe. He was clearly surprised as his dark brows rose and his lips stretched in a disbelieved smile.

“I beg your pardon?” the captain scoffed.

The princess gave out the loudest, unlady-like yawn. Her arms stretched out from the blankets, she paused when she realised her breasts had reached out too and quickly pulled the sheets back up to cover herself.

“Last night...I thought it was a dream.” She sighed snuggling back under the warmth and tried pressing herself up to the sea captain, a daring move she was willing to risk. Kindly into favour of Amelia, Hook spread his arms and let the young girl nuzzle into him. His nub came up and rubbed over her shoulder and down her bicep. Amelia wasn’t afraid or disturbed by it, she rather stared with curiosity- she was smiling like a moron and didn’t even realise it. She was so…happy. She didn’t know him and she was still afraid of him- yet she loved being in his large arms and luring presence.

The captain grinned and looked down at her soft, tired smile “Well isn’t nice to dream you were held by I? Captain Hook king of the sea!” he shouted lifting his other arm up to the sky and laughed in pride.

Amelia kissed his chin slowly and lightly before wiggling her own eyebrows lustfully “Not if my father and brothers had something to say about it.” But right after her sweet peck, James bent her chin up and bent his down so their lips could meet. A tiny moan emitted from her as her surprised eyes slowly closed to enjoy her next kiss with him.

“Well they aren’t here now, are they?” he hummed and rubbed their noses together, he rested his forehead to hers as they made deep eye contact. She dreamily shook her head and giggled “No, Captain.”

  
He was warm and strong to her. NO! She was so weak to his tiny advancement and she started seeing it. She gasped and panicked. A loud crack burst threw her ears and frightened her entire soul into jumping alive. Her world turned dark and her eye lids flapped open. A flash of lightening lit up the room. The room swayed to the heavy pushes of the waves against the ship. The walls creaked and a harsh whistle was heard from beneath the doorway. The wind was violent outside.

Alas Amelia was still in the fazing dream that seemingly hadn’t gone from her mind. By crawling backwards so quickly away from the lewd energy tugging her into the pirates’ sexual spell, she fell of the bed. Falling to the wooden floor in a painful bang, tears sprang from her blue eyes and so dramatically like an infant she began to cry. Sniffles and little whimpers ripped out of her as she tried standing up, but getting tangled in the sheets around her feet.

James heard the yelp and woke up as she trapped herself in his bed sheets. He rolled himself over to the edge of the bed and watched her. James sputtered at the sight of what she was doing and how she was now reacting. She started to wake up and her tears continued to ran by how ashamed she felt. He admired her though even as she pathetically sobbed. So fragile and petite like a baby porcelain doll was what he thought of her. Quickly with much hast he flung himself off the bed and untangled her kicking feet away from the sheets and watched in shock of how fast she managed to bolt to the corner of the room furthest from the bed, near the door and behind his piano.

Amelia’s hands came up to cover her mouth that let out saddened keens. Shuddering, naked in the corner she hiccupped loudly, in a way sweetly, as James Hook walked over- himself equally naked. She looked up at the dark silhouette that came closer and closer ever lightening strike that was followed by the thunder.

She hiccupped again and forced herself not to burst into sobs as he crouched down to her level to lay his hand on her quivering knees. His hand flew up to her face and pinched her bottom lip. Her hands moved away as soon as his fingers neared. He gently traced it and he gave the smallest moan.

“Now, now little one where’s this all from? Hmm?”

Her trembling hands gripped his wrist and tried to push him away, she was not strong enough in her state to move him. He released her lip and looked the princess over. Her alabaster skin quivering and shaking out of fear. Her breasts heaved with sweat sleeking across her body. Her cheeks soaked in her tears. She was the lost memory of love. How he missed it so. Love. Now he’d come to be disgusted by those affections- a waste of time. Seduction was as close as he’d ever walk when with a writhing woman in his bed.

His charm wasn’t working on her. Amelia his her face in her hands away from James.

It would seem her silly lullaby didn’t work after all.

Amelia pressed further into the wall, in her mind she prayed she’d be able to fall through it and run away back to her father in England- Captain Hook would be just an awfully lewd nightmare.

Hook invested further with heavy sighs, his fingers gently brushed at her trembling knees and shaking wrists. His gaze caught her lips which mumbled incoherent words to his own ears. She tightly squeezed her eye and sobbed “no”, “please” and “Heavenly father.”

Prayer was not completely unexpected, yet he didn’t take the darling princess to be so desperate to cling to the holy words of the great book in this exact moment. James prided himself with his hospitality skills in adopting the prize jewel. Of course he wanted her to be intimidated but not too frantically horrified to all nine hells about him. It was good and bad is how he saw it.

She should fear him, it was just that the captain missed the company of attractive young ladies, like herself. Fear doesn’t meld entirely well with penniless affections except under very exotic instances with extremely barbaric tools such as bamboo canes and waxed candles and well…so, so.

And as obvious as it would seem she was merely a child, blind and ill from the corruption that was too quickly swallowing her whole. She might’ve killed his useless crew member Bones yesterday- but she had never spent a night naked with a man. She was scared and it made Amelia out to be pathetic and fragile which you may come to believe she’d hate herself later for.

He groaned knowing this was the case. He wiped his hand over his tired, sleep covered eyes and mouth before hobbling forward to her on the balls of his feet. His dark brows lifted as he looked at her heartbreaking form.

“You shall not greet me? Not tell me of why you weep so like an infant desperate for her mothers’ breast?”

Now Amelia heard his words with heavy focus and yet, had no strength to admit her failures of weakness and explain tears. She hadn’t told him her tears were of fear, the fear to fall into his lustful darkness. It wouldn’t be love, was the pirate captain even capable of love? His golden flecked eyes shimmered like glassy eyed snakes, along his tongue stuck out long and red to scent in his next meal. A princess that was fit to be plucked, fried, whilst served on white china for him to gobble down and make her his slave of wanton need and desire.

She mumbled out words still unclear to the master of the grand vessel. Her head shook from side to side. Rolling eyes of a pirate wheeled him back to the bed, her answer was not satisfactory to his ears.

High pitching wind cawed under the door frame and brought a freezing breeze into the two bodies lowered on the floor. The captain was having his last hay straw, if their travels continued to be like this- he would end up throwing her overboard or into his briggings.

James bit his lip and tongued his cheek. He finally flashed and lashed out to her. Sharp fingers pinched unkindly at Amelia’s little wet chin. Her chin wobbled with her shivering body. Her pupils’ shank in fear of her voyaging roommate and his foul tone.

“Get up, grow up.”

After that, no tears, no crying, only a whimper rained from the lips of a sexually terrified princess. A sudden fire had officially been lit inside her. James stood up and tall like a giant. She knew her captain from eyelash to asscheek, she knew he meant power- could it be though where the real attraction might’ve started? Was it the night before? Was it when they first met? Emily felt helpless and the only way to stand on her feet would be in his deep shadows. He was honest.

Honesty was the most alluring thing Amelia had never experienced in her royal life. When she accidentally killed a guard during fencing practise, she was made to believe it was pure and allowed- reality proved that it was wrong and that nameless guard had a family. Hook was her reality. Hook was her honesty. She yearned for truth and guess what…he gave it to her for free.

She looked to herself and was ashamed. Weak, small, and blinded, soaked in tears. Hooks’ naked body faced away from the princess as he picked at the fire place.

Her legs scrapped softly against the floor of the captains’ quarters. The princess rose from the lower ground and up to the equal power she was now deserving. Her arms hugging her body with her hair covering her face. She licked her lips and stared at him. His back lined in white stripes led down to his muscled legs and seemingly attractive backside. His raven locks in a matted mess. After the fire was perfectly blazed in his eyes, his legs shifted and straightened strongly with his height.

His face turned slightly to see that his captive had moved, his dark eyes followed her steps as he watched her come closer towards him.

“Better now are we?” he smirked. Amelia grounded her teeth and took a harsh breath in. Her hands pushed her hair back. Her blood shot eyes glared at him. Hook almost laughed at her.

Yet her body launched at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head pressed into his chest. It was true that he was caught off guard, breath was knocked out of him from the unexpected embrace. Her cheek rubbed against his breast with only a small hum confirming her answer. His arms did not move, they did not hold her, they were cold- he was cold, a cold pirate with a handsome face.

Amelia even in this desperate desire to be held felt not unwanted by him but so amused that he was not treating her like everyone else had her entire life. He was vulgar and rude, it was different and entertaining which unfortunately set the fate of her wanting him more.

A heavy beat was heard from the wood of the door.

“Captain,” a certain first mate called from behind, “Are you awake?”

Amelia gasped and pushed herself away from James instantly, she ran to the bed and crawled beneath the warm covers all the way up to her neck to hide her nakedness. The captain let loose a chuckle as he scratched his chin.

“Come in Smee.” He looked at the horrified royal tucked in his bed. She shook her head with wide blue eyes.

The door unhinged and the princess held her breath for the humiliation about to be inflicted on her again. Smee tip toed in with a smile and a tray of what looked to be a teapot and bowls of something creamy “Good morning sir.”

The man that led her across the ships yesterday seemed to be completely different today. He was cleaner and polite in tone. When he noticed Amelias placement his eyes enlarged and his cheeks turned pink with a stuttering introduction “Good morning your highness.”

James looked at the two shocked innocence of the room and down right cackled at them both. His lips fell into a snide smile. Nude he glided to Smee and took the tray away from him to place it on his unmade bed.

As he laid the tray onto the sheets next to Amelia he murmured “Pay her no mind Smee, she is warming my bed.”

Amelia gawked at his term, was it not he who forced her to strip!? To crawl in and was it not he who kissed her?! Highly offended and outraged she was about to jump out of the bed and slap the pirate for his insolence. The presence of Smee however halted her choices and forced only a fair screech from her lips “Warming your bed I am not! You made me to be like this.”

Her hissing only amused that Captain James Hook. He shook his head slightly as Smee opened the Captains wardrobe. Out came the red robes he wore the day previously. A coat lined with black trim and gold buttons. As Smee helped James into his shirt and trousers, Smee piped up “Sir? Have you been delving in sorts of women again? I deem it not wise yer see.”

Rolling his eyes James sighed and stared at the princess, “Smee, do shut it and help me dress, and then you can help the princess with her…working..attire.” His voice lingered on his last words as if Smee had something to look forward too.

Working?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glass of milk?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia should learn to obey. but she made some friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back heh!

Amelia snorted, “Excuse me?”

First mate and Captain moved their attention to the young women in the bed. Wiggling his bottom into his pants, James sighed, “I run a ship, I have workers who help run it and in return they have a place to sleep, eat and drink in appropriate manners.”

Appropriate manners, poppycock, they’re a bunch of mongrel pirates! She rolled her eyes.

“You are of no exception darling.” The pirate declared, “Therefore I believe you should begin pulling your own weight.”

Amelia shook her head, it sounded outrageous and extremely confusing. She had been kidnapped, why should she ‘pull her own weight.’ She was a royal princess, she never had to clean or even dress herself. Sitting up in the bed she held the sheet tightly to her chest and stared at the two men in the cabin.

 “Excuse me?” She reiterated.

The captain nodded, shrugging his shoulders and stretching he spoke over his shoulder, “You’ll begin by washing the top deck floor, polish the railings and sweep the sleeping quarters.”

Smee, the small man grimaced as he buttoned up his captain’s coat; Amelia saw that something was terribly amiss in all of this ‘randsom’ dealing. “Cleaning…” She said slowly as she rubbed her eyes, “You want me… to clean… your boat?”

“Ship.” James corrected. Her eyes flew awake, a choke caught in her throat. What he was expecting her to do was impossible and a large swell of fear came over her. Where is this panic deriving from?

While Smee strapped James Hook onto his wrist, James attempted to belt up his own pants, “Yes, and you will have no interactions with my men.” He me her surprised eyes. She was stubborn and something told the both of them that cleaning the ship would be a fight.  “If you need assistance, you will only find me or Smee,” He chuckled, “Are my words clear to you, Emily?”

She grit her teeth and hissed, “My name is Amelia and I am a princess.” He shouldn’t call her Emily, it felt wrong but in a nice way; a way she knew was bad for her to like.

“And I am the captain of this vessel and you,” he pointed with his hook, “are stuck on it. You will be respectful and follow my commands.”

She crossed her arms in defiance. A little ‘hurumph!’ of spite following her line, “I don’t have to do anything.”

The room was quiet, James slowly turned his head and smirked. He softly pet his hook with his fingers, as though it was a delicate bird that needed attention. His eyes very focused on the metal, his thumb pressing into the point to draw away and inspect the pebble of blood forming on his skin. He licked his teeth and laughed. Amelia understood why she was afraid, in truth he could do anything to her and he would make her do anything if she wasn’t obedient.

His hand landed on his boatswains shoulder heavily, as though he was becoming weak from laughter at a joke that only existed in his wicked mind, “Smee, it would seem the princess would like to clean my decks,” he rubbed his tearing eyes and grinned at Amelia, “…nude.”

She gasped, “You wouldn’t dare!”

His brows raised at her boldness, “Wouldn’t I?” he asked. His legs strode gradually closer to the bed causing the fear to erupt from her throat. A tight squeak caught out as she struggled in the sheets to shuffle away from him. AS she did this her body fell back and off the side of the bed.

When he circled around to her, she gasped and held the blanket to her neck. “My father would have your head!” she screamed.

Crouching before her as he scratched his goatee, his hook came forward and pressed into her cheek. Threateningly slow, he dragged the tip across lightly with only tiny pressure as he crooned, “Your daddy isn’t here darling.” His hook caught the sheet and ripped it away from her body. She squealed and kicked in fear. Naked and tits flouncy with her frantic flapping hands.

The captain stood before her foot could collide with his nose. The sheet still attached by his prosthetic. Her flailing was hilarious in the pirates eyes. He shook his head and snapped his fingers. Like a dog, Smee stood by his side in an instant. Smee looked up at James and refused to meet any sight of the girls’ body. Tears now spilled from humiliation, she couldn’t believe it; the first mate had seen her completely naked.

“Get her some of my old clothes Smee,” his first mate nodded and ran back to the closet to rip out a pair of pants and tattered shirt. Holes and patches covered every part, it was more a giant rag than an actual shirt. Scurrying back to the pair, James grabbed and threw them down to the naked girl and threw his bedsheet back onto his bed. Smee began quickly making the bed for his captain.

“Now I suggest you get dress.” He wheezed, turning around he walked from the girl towards the door way, leaning down to the ground he hooked up a bucket and smacked it before her quivering feet. “…take this. Shut your trap and begin scrubbing outside.” He shut his eyes and smiled.

Shakily she pulled the top over her head, careful as to not rip any of the poor stitching. Her breasts small enough to be hidden beneath the bumpedge of material scraps. Standing up, while facing the wall, away from Smee, she awkwardly stepped into the pants that shaped a rather delicious curve of her bottom.

Opening his eyes and seeing that she had changed, he chuckled and ran his hand through her hair before ripping her head back, “You should be happy I don’t shave your head, little one.”

Her brows furrowed and her lip sneered, her hands clawing at his hand holding her, “Excuse me?”

His hook slid up her side as he explained in very cutting words, “My men have gone a long time without seeing a woman, or at least a pretty girl like you. Cutting your hair would possibly turn their noses away…however,” His eyes ate her up, gliding low to her waist and back to her trembling lips, “all you really need is a good hole…”

Before she could comment, he released her hair and marched out of his room. Smee finishing off his pillow fluffing, asked her, “Do you know how to clean yer highness?”

“No!” She yelled and gasped, her hand came to her mouth and her voice quietened, she swallowed, “No,” she tried again, “I do not, Mister Smee; can you teach me?”

Smee smiled up to her and picked up the bucket for her, as he took her hand softly and pulled her out of the cabin, the brush and soap inside the bucket clacked.

 

* * *

 

The morning sun had finally risen over the horizon, the orange light waking up the world to another day. The waves roared the ship along as men of the Jolly Rodger worked heavily to run the ship.

Smee and Amelia got to their knees. Pulling out the brush, Smee handed it to her and informed her to lather it in soap and sea water, to which he helped her fetch with a handy rope. She would have to press the brush down as hard as she could and make sure that the wood didn’t become too soapy or else someone might break their neck from the slip.

She was grateful, she was learning how to be at least. Smee was being respectful and kind and always calling her ‘Highness’ instead of a demeaning ‘girl’ or ‘little one’ or ‘Emily’ like how the captain had done. Smee was patient and made sure when she cleaned that she was cleaning properly and not half-heartedly. He was a kind man, smelly, but kind. His glasses shone a little sparkle in the light and when he groaned, getting up; Amelia noticed his age. His hair was greying and his eyes were bags. She wondered why the captain would make Smee do any work.

* * *

 

After three whole hours of scrubbing her hand started to cramp and a blister on her palm formed. She hissed as it popped and all the clear fluid dripped out. The sting felt unbearable, she whimpered as she tried to continue. The sun beat down onto her poor English rose skin, her flesh was now pink instead of chalk white and felt sore every moment she moved it.

“You alright there lass?” came a voice behind her. On her knees she spun around and noticed that some of the crew members had been watching her. They were sitting around eating fruit and relaxing on the sides of barrels and the ship railing. She didn’t know whether it was safe to talk to any of the men, they were pirates, ruffians and thieves. The one who spoke to her sounded gentle and not a single bit of sarcastic concern was to be heard. Contemplating her choices she bit her lip and whined, “It hurts.” Holding up her hands to the men who looked down to her.

When the fellow looked down to her red hands his moustache lifted, he chuckled softly, “Oh that aint nothin’ but a scratch.” He got to one knee before her and took her had into his, ‘ere let me help.”

He made the most disgusting noise Amelia had ever heard before spitting a large ball of saliva onto her hand. Ripping off a rag of his own shirt, he rolled it around her tiny palm and tightened it securely. He winked as he stood back up, “All better now.”

Despite the rude nature, Amelia opened her eyes to the kindness of the gesture. Flipping herself back to her bucket she called over her shoulder, “Thank you, sir.”

Violently she scrubbed back down into the deck side again, she heard his voice over the wind, “Quite welcome you are miss.” And a couple of snarky comments about his actions from the other crew members. A slight smile befell her lips and she felt good about it.

* * *

 

Soon midday was in and she was sweating profusely. Her nails felt raw and her hand didn’t feel any better despite the pirates’ tender care. Rubbing her face against the fabric of her shoulder, the sweat soaked through. She was rubbing back and forth along the railing when she noticed some of the pirates still watching her, whispering into eachothers ears before laughing at something the other one said. She wasn’t bothered now, they’d been doing it for most of the day now, even while they worked they talked….and then that blasted captain came outside from below. He strolled along his ship, his hook making an ear prickling scratching noise as it dragged along the wooden rail before stopping by her working hands.

“Did you forget something my dear?” she looked up to him and circled right back into herself, Amelia felt sick, his eyes were staring daggers at her and she didn’t know how to react. Finding an answer she gulped and tilted her head down, submissive. Something in her gut said to be afraid. His tone was sharper and dry, he wasn’t smirking.

“N-no captain, I am just not finished.”

His lip twitched, “You’ve barely started in that case?” gesturing to the rail.

She shook her head and looked down to the decks she just scrubbed, “Excuse me?” she asked naively.

“Scrub it again, it looks…” his boot sat at the lip of the bucket and in Amelia’s mind she knew what he was going to do but before she could push him aside, he had already kicked it over letting all the salt water glide across the small portion of the deck, “Filthy.”

She didn’t understand this bullying behaviour. She had washed his deck and yet he wasn’t happy?

She wanted to yell at him and tell him what for, but taking in a deep breath she blinked and turned back to her scrubbing with a curt “Yes Captain.”

And so she received more blisters and worse sunburn on her arms than ever before. The sun bit into her flesh and left her feeling dehydrated and sore. Keeping morale however, she scrubbed and scrubbed, praying that somehow, England was only a day away and that her father was sending in a fleet for her rescue.

* * *

 

The afternoon sun was settling in and still she was scrubbing along the deck. Soon she had decided enough was enough. She threw the brush into the bucket and huffed. The men had all gone below deck, a wafer of cooked meat met her nose causing her mouth to water. All day she had been starving, no one had thought to offer her any food; she didn’t know how to ask a pirate for food. Her feet moved on their own accord, her knees aching from hours of kneeling and her bare feet sore from walking around; none of it matter though, the closer to the sounds of men, the closer the food to her mouth.

Stumbling down the staircase below she held tightly to the railing and saw the bright light of lamps open up the large room. Two long tables on each side and from the roofs swung hammocks. Men were eating and laughing and drinking a large amount from a barrel of pouring ale.

“Do you care to join us miss?” The call startled her observations, and when she relaised she wasn’t in any danger she nodded and silently came to sit beside Smee who was smoking his pipe and….reading?

She leant back on her seat and peered over the cover to see golden letter ‘bible’ written over the front. She blinked and thought _what kind of pirate reads the bible?_

Her stomach growling, Smee looked over the rim of his glasses and smiled, he pushed a plate of mat in front of her and told her to eat and not question what the meat was. Amelia agreed to the terms he had laid down since after all…she was so hungry she couldn’t care what animal was in her mouth.

Howering down at the steaky meal, some crewmen gawked at her table manners.

Smee then passed her a cup of ale, “Care for a drink?”

“Oh no, really It would be unladyli-”she paused…why should she care? No one was here to tell her no! She was hungry and thirsty and if Ale was all that they had, it was ale she would scull and scull she did! She almost fell asleep on the table when she was finished, she was far too tired until she heard music….

A tin whistle screamed out to her ears and forced her to turn around and witness two men…dancing? Their feet were kicking from side to side, and their arms were wrapped around one another. Hand clapping and stomping feet began a hearty rhythm. This was definitely nothing she’d ever seen before. All her dancing had been slow, graceful with very calm and romantic music. Rubbing her eyes she whispered, “My, my what an unusual dance.”

A loud laugh from the man next to her, the one she recognised as the one who helped her hand, caused her to jump to her feet, “Unusual? That’s a common jig miss.” he follow after and held out his hand for her. A large grin settled on his face when she carefully laid it into his.

“Could you-” she paused “Could you teach me?”

He kindly accepted and dragged her to the centre of the room. Starting slowly he showed her how to step back and forth and kick her feet up to slam it down loudly. She giggled when it banged louder than she’d expected. A large smile was imprinted on her face and dare she say it was fun. She found this foreign activity enjoyable since the attention of the crew was cheering her one as she attempted to stay the beat of the song and remain in time with his dancing.

 “Here you are girly, not bad, bit faster!”

The men began to sing an old common folk tune and all began to dance around. All her sore pain and frustration was melting away with the dancing beat. Nothing matter anymore, just keeping tune.

The pirate teaching her asked, “Enjoying yourself?”

She nodded vigorously and ducked under an arm, she squealed with laughter and clicked her heels, her hands squeezed his tightly as she yelled over the music and singing, “I am! This is unbelievable!”

Her heart raced in delight, the lights of the lamp blurring as she continued to spin around and around just to stomp down on the ground. England and marriage were getting farther away from her mind with the clapping of hands. And finally coming to a lasting end in the song, the crew setted down back to their seats.

Something however didn’t settle right with Amelia, she felt shaky, her body wobbled and felt smack bang into his chest. Pulling her off her gently lifted up her face and looked into her crossed eyes, “Are you alright?”

She shook her head, “Yes.”

And then a swell came up through chest. Fear in her eyes she quickly said, “No.” before hurling up a thick sludge of vomit over the poor mans’ lap. The two were frozen still, before the others cackled laughing. A dark skinned man deeply chortled, “The girl can hold a sword but canno’ keep her drink.”

The fellow covered in her puke smiled, not at all hurt by what had happened, he shook his head and called to the first mate, “Might need some teachin’ eh Smee?”

And just as Smee was running to help the Princess to a chair, the entire boat was silence by a single voice from above the stair case, “Teaching is indeed what our little passenger deserves.” Slowly one step after the next followed down, step by chilling step, “Not on drinking or dancing, no; teaching on obedience and respect of her captain’s command.”

Amelia gasped and cowered behind Smee. _Ah oh…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A GLASS OF MILK FOR WAITING THIS LONG YOU POOR SOULS!! Come follow me on these other platforms for more of Milky Maid!?
> 
> Email: MilkyShelly@Outlook.com.au  
> Tumblr: https://milkymaidme.tumblr.com/  
> Tomblr: https://tomblr.mn.co/members/1720280  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/Milky_Maid/  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Milky_Maid  
> Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/MilkyMaid9778/published


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smack smack paddy wack!

Amelia gasped and cowered behind Smee. Ah oh….

The red coat shimmering buttons reflected a harsh light into her eyes as he approached. His eyes where burning with hate and his face was pink with anger.

His hand reached out and grasped her wrist painfully tight, he tugged her with him seemingly wanting her to follow him and leave the party she was enjoying so much. She stomped her bare foot onto his boot and screamed, “Release me!” before yanking her arm away. But when she turned around, her head was jerked back by her hair. She squealed and stomped her feet. Her hands smacked on his, before she tried hitting him on his chest.

 “Why, you little-”

Frustrated and annoyed, he grabbed her by the waist and flew her across the bench of a side table. When she tried pushing herself off the table, James pinned her down with his strong and heavy forearm. His hook settled right beside her ear, her eyes catching the mirroring reflection of her face.

 “Get off of me!” She squawked and flustered attempting with no avail to escape her trapped body beneath the captain.

“I think it would be excellent in a public show of some punishment, don’t you believe gentlemen!?”

Her heart stopped… _punishment…public….pardon?_

Her eyes widened when his hand roamed down to her bottom. He wasn’t being serious….he wasn’t going to….

“I believe a spanking’s in order!”

Over the mass silence of stunned men, the captain of the Jolly Rodger asked loudly, “What do you think, boys? Should she get to keep her trousers on?”

Now instead of a sympathetic vote, to her innocent horror, the men cheered his behaviour! All of them laughed their response, all in the negative, with the ‘helpful’ pirate’s, “Nay!” being the most pronounced. She felt gravely nauseous. The idea that they would think so cruelly. They had only been dancing a few minutes ago.

Graciously, Smee was the only silent man. He however never made a move to defend her, instead he waddled over to perch beside her. With a jug in his hand he skulled away and held one of hers out of a strange comfort. Her fingers held tightly around his while her breathing picked up. Her eyes began to water with hot salty tears that melted right over her pink cheeks.

“Please Mister Smee, help me!” she cried, “Stop it!”

 With his sharp hook, James pulled down the hem of her pants which really belonged to him, and pushed them slowly down the back of her shivering thighs. Amelia took a sharp intake of breath and heightened her protests with a pleading cry; she never knew what it meant to be punished.

“I demand you release me!”

Shaking his head, James blessed his crew with a villainous grin, lifting up his leg to thrust her up, her little pale bottom jutting in the air as she wailed. Her thighs were beginning to feel hot, yet not as hot as her burning face as the pirates hooted their delights. She felt betrayed and humiliated and scolded herself in her moments of harsh breathing; she was a fool to ever believe the pirates were good people. They were all nothing but sick and inappropriate vermin!

James hummed as he splayed his fingers up her bare flesh, running tantalizingly over the hump of her rear.

Amelia choked, “You brute!” he had seen her nude but this touch and exposure so many men was god fearing. He patted her on each cheek gently before raking his nails down and up her little crack line.

And at last it was to come, his hand moved away. Her eye tightened. His voice heavy and demanding, “You shall count them out, little one, so that I may know you’re paying attention to your punishment.” Amelia dizzily shook her head in defiance, biting her lip she whined only to lose her it in a gasp James bestowed onto her a mighty first smack right across both of her baby cheeks. She blinked, feeling the sting rise and letting more crocodile tears drip onto the table.

James was not pleased still, his callous hand smacked her again enticing a scream from her, before stealing a fistful of her arse and squeezing it uncomfortably tight while he growled, “Count you cunt.”

“One,” Amelia grunted, holding desperately onto Smee as though the elder man was an anchor of life. The second came raining down just as fast as the first, It was just as harsh as the previous, a small sob escaped her lips as she called out “Two.”

The third feels as hot as fire, she bangs her fist on the table, groaning out her “three” and begging for him to stop…he didn’t.

A tall lanky shirtless fellow came around, giggling “Count yourself lucky girly, he isn’t too kind with the cat of nine.” After turning around and showing off a litter of cars.

James bent his head down and licked the shell of her ear.

“Meow.” He said dryly.

Amelia gasped and yelled to her large audience, “You’re all despicable!” only to find that the pirates were laughing at her, making fun of the poor little dear.

He hits her again, again, and Amelia shakily counts aloud with enough tears to fill a whole bath tub. When number nine arrived she was covered in snot and red blotches on her face. Her arse almost red, more dark pink, marked with a promised bruise for the future morning. Her body twists beneath James, she’s squealing and babbling about how she won’t disobey him if he let her go. James wanted to make sure she understood his point now. He was in charge, he was captain and she would follow his every word. Every blow that he raked onto her only forced her ample cheeks to jiggle, too soft to take much of his strength. Amelia was truly rethinking her decisions of upsetting and fight James. She quivers on the table, weeping hard while the pirates around her grew hard…oh…but she didn’t know that….oops.

“T-ten, please have mercy, let me go…please.” Lifting her head and looking up to the devilish smirk on his face, she shuddered. Her eyes were blood shot red and begging with all her wilful power. James halts his assault and takes in the view. Her hair was mangled and her knuckles white. Smee looked slightly bored, his hand however red in its tight entrapment of her hand.

“Such a pretty sight of a pretty little girl, eh boys?” He said, rubbing her red rump with slow circles, “How about three more before missy here goes for a royal nap?”

The men hollered in dirty desire.

She shook her head, terrified and braced for his attack, her muscles clenched to drown out the spicy hand of Captain James Hook.

 “No?” James laughs watching her reaction, “More then? You think you deserve more?” Amelia frantically shakes her head again, coughing and crying; too tired to form words for her punishment anymore, “Oh my darling girl, you are so very correct indeed. You’re a very naughty girl, princess, and you deserve lots and lots of blows. You have to be punished, or else you’ll be nothing more than the little brat you act to be.”

His fingers landing on her thighs when he spanked her again. She screamed and hid her face into her arms, mumbling out “Eleven.”

He keeps going, going, hitting her over and over, and soon Amelia’s ass is on fire, and her counting falters. Those three spanks felt like eternity! And when it was over, she shivered in shock. James was kind enough to pull her pants back up and help her to her feet once more. Her arse rubbed against the fabric and burned her spirit down gradually. She hung her head in shame and ran up and out of the crews’ cabin, with tears running down her face. Her hands covered her face. Her embarrassment had caused her anguish, her chest ached and she realised how alone she truly was on this forsaken boat.

She forced her way into his room and stole away to the bed were she buried her head into the covers. Her shoulders shook violently with every sob she made. She was exhausted and confused as to why he’d treated her so foully all day. He was a monster. Where were those gentle touches and sweet kiss that breathed new life into her? Where!? This voyage would be long and she only imagined the hellish nightmares she’d have when she returned to England…if she returned to England….what if he kept her here, what if his arrogance oversaw the value of money. _Oh god. Oh god!_

 “Had your little cry now?”

The door slammed with a shut. Amelia never even heard him enter. Her fist clenched the sheets with a heart thudding sigh.

Sitting up she was lost for words. She looked his way and cried. She moved backwards away from him until she pressed herself into a corner and hissed, “H-how dare y-you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of milk!


	6. Chapter 6

She sobbed a little harder, she couldn’t bare to look at him, but she knew she must if she wanted to yell at him and know that he heard her correctly.

“How dare you! You think you can just humiliate me like that!”

She stomped her foot and screamed.

Her pirate captain reacted quickly and rather much forcefully. He bolted to her in the corner and ripped her forward by her arm. She shrieked and tried yanking away, kicking him in his leg. It only earned her a slap across the face. It was light but heavily effective, never had anyone ever touched her in that manner. She was so heavy in shock she ceased her womanly wailings.

Hook rolled his eyes and unscrewed his hook, placing it in his closet. Smee would’ve come later but the captain was tired enough, prepare for the storms of Neverlands was like placing your hand into a crocodiles mouth and expecting to be able to pull it out without him chomping down.

“You disobeyed my order, you were not to talk, not to even acknowledge my men.”

He shed his coat roughly. He was angry and attempting to calm himself from hurting her further. He assumed she had crawled into the bed already, but when he turned to face her he discovered the resilience of the royal girl.

“Why?” She asked bravely, she made a most unladylike noise and spat onto the floor, wonderful, she had learnt that from his pirates…”So that you can be the only man to rape me?”

His nostrils flared, he told her already of their terms, he would not lay with her until she would come begging to him. His eyes turned red and if Amelia didn’t know, she could’ve sworn that steam was fuming from his red face.

“No you stupid cunt!” he yelled, “It was so you don’t go doing something regrettable!”

His good hand launched out and grasped her by her chin, he shook her slightly as he scolded “I know girls like you Emily.”

He spat, “High born brats that don’t ever socialise with the opposite sex.” He leaned down to whisper into her ear, his voice rough and near a growl, “And when you do, you can’t wait to ride them until dawn and dusk again; getting yourself into more trouble.” He let go of her face and painfully prodded her stomach, “Eventual there’s a new brat in yer bloody belly.”

She gasped and pushed him away from her. She tried walking around him, her eyes set onto the wooden door, she needed to leave. She wanted to be upperdeck, away from his presence. She fought against his comments with an equally justified defence in her nature.

“Are you implying that I would lay with your men willingly!?”

Her hand ripped the door open. Yet the Captain’s voice carried over and reached her, beckoning to have her come back, “Your ears and heart are weak to the silvery tongues of men.”

She slammed the door shut before she marched up to the man and spat at his feet. Her hand raised and railed down across his cheek. It felt good to hit him after the sting he gave her. It felt great to scream.

She began to tear up again, continuously hitting him as she wailed frustrated, “T-then what was last night, you brute?!”

James grasped her right hitting wrist and squeezed abusively tight until she cried out, “Last night?” he asked, he threw her arm away, her body carrying with it as she fell to the floor. She crawled onto her back and moved back, her shirt riding up to reveal her creamy coloured belly. Her arse stung as it rubbed against the carpet, her eyes watered and she hissed.

The captain go to one knee, towering over her body as he hissed down to her, asserting his dominance into the scene,  “Last night was evidence of how prone you can be to a man’s charm. A test!”

She frowned and crawled out from beneath him, running to the door she squeezed the handle but did not twist. The cogs in her head started to turn, his loving touches, his sweet gentle kiss, his handsome seduction; all of it was evidence. She was hurt, she felt betrayed, most importantly foolish and suddenly all the anger onto him, turned back onto herself in a large suffocation of added humiliation. She sputtered and scornfully glared to the captain, considering to send another glob of spit in his direction.

“And there it is.” James sighed, rolling his eyes before tugging up his shirt.

Amelia was scornful, “What, pray tell what is it that you speak of that is ‘there’ of!?”

Her royal dignity was clawing the fraying edges of her hope and noble title. She leaned against the door, and watched as the man she hated undressed while sounding irritated snapped in reply, “Your face. You have the same expression as you did last night. Heartache, the face of someone who wants to deny the truth after being told what’s what.”

Her eyes widened at the truth of his words. She huffed and looked away.

“Do you really think I wanted to fuck you?” he chuckled looking up to her, “I got you nude because I wanted to see how morally strong you were.” He lied, “And you are as weak as a whore on Sunday evening…”

More hate bubbled in the pit of her stomach, this humiliation was too much to bare and now she would release all that she had with her emotions. She wondered if he would officially just throw her off the side of the Jolly Rodger if he was sick of her enough.

He was smug, she didn’t have to verbally validate his answer. He knew he was right when her shoulders lowered, defeated and upset. He knew he had hit her hard spot, now he was going to blow her out of the water.

He smirked to her, “You are a child tha-“

She ran up to him and knocked him backwards with all her pounding strength, their bodies fell onto his large cushioning bed, she sputtered, “Shut your mouth you stupid…Pirate!”

Her hands ripped at his hair and tried strangling him, despite having two perfectly good hands however, Hook was getting the better of the match. His hand slapped her and took hold of her long red mane. Her fingers dragged into his skin like claws, she shouted and grunted as they tossed and turned on the bed. One suffocated the other by their pressurised weight. Amelia feared that he would crush her by the weight he put on her stomach. They both fought for power, the princess wanted her humility and honour back, the pirate wanted her to grow up and stop trying to attack him.

“I’m tired of hearing it! What I am, what I have been and what I must become!” he flipped her onto her back before she spat into his face and rolled back on top of him again, “I don’t care what you say! Day in and out! Agatha, Mother, that annoying Lord Hervey and tart Lady Pomfret and now you!” she shrieked, kicking him just above his parts, he turned her body to sit astride his as she slapped her hands down onto her naked chest, “You’re just another soul to bestow hurt and pain upon my feelings! Another hypocrite, another liar, another-”

He finally threw her off and climbed off the bed. He panted and stood side ways, attempting to conceal his growing erection from their coupling fight that caused a lot of his blood flow to head south. Amelia too was panting, wiping her face she pulled her hand away and looked at the splatter of blood. There was only silence and their exhausted panting. When she held an expression of horror and confusion, Hook motioned to his nose and then hers. All the stress had caused her to start a nose bleed. She swallowed harshly down the build-up in her throat and tried her best to compose herself, she didn’t want him to know she was sad, she wanted him to know she was furious.

James did not meet her eyes as he hissed, “I don’t care for your feelings!” he wiped his mouth, a small cut formed on his lip. When Captain Hook saw the blood, he clenched his fist and finally met her gaze, “…The sooner you learn that, you little spoiled bitch, the sooner you’ll learn that what I say will be obeyed, no matter if you like it or not!”

Amelia felt ill, she didn’t know how to explain the pain she felt, but her anger over rid her restraints. Her lips loosely fell open and out poor her insults, “You will be nothing but a thief for all time until one day your body will be nothing but limp dead, hanging on a rope with a clerk pronouncing ‘God save the King’ and have you knowing in your last moments before meeting the Lord God that you did nothing except dishonour and cheat…”

Her blue eyes were filled with hell fire, she meant every dripping word and Hook…he would not put up with such a comment; especially not from some pompous, palace princess. He gave a test and she failed, he was merely pointing out the facts and if she could not accept it, he would force her understanding, educate her.

He did not yell, he didn’t even raise his voice above the normal tone of a gentleman, but his shaded eyes, his ragged hair in tendrils around his handsome shadowed face were enough to scare any crewmember; even pompous, palace princesses.

James stepped slowly back to his bed towards Amelia, with all slow lazy beauty of a jungle cat, “You want me to be dishonourable?” He took another step forward, he laughed, “To play the part you so speak of as if I were a mere character in your little theatre troupes of aristocracy entertainment?” he exhaled, “Very well, as is your command…” he smiled wicked, stooping low with all mockery in his bow, “….your heavenly highness.”

She gasped.

His hands shot out and he sprung onto his struggling prey. His stumpy arm wrapped tightly around her middle, hauling her up over his side. Amelia started to squeal, clawing at his side as he slowly made his way to the door. Her eyes watered, she knew she had done wrong and now he was going to punish her again. She screeched and moaned, his arm rubbed against her sunburnt skin and her numbing bottom. Dragging her up and out onto the deck, he shoved her unapologetically through the door and as she lost her footing, her face planted into the wooden flooring. Her arm skidded against the ground. Her knees scrapping up with the force of his throw.

Quickly she got to her hands and feet, but she wasn’t fast enough to get to her feet when his fingers ran through her hair and gripped tightly by her roots and yanked her across the floor. The pain was excruciating and she rightfully screamed, her hands holding onto his wrist attempting to pull him off of her. He crouched down to her side and he chuckled into her ear while he fondled her to her feet, “Fret not Darling girl, you shan’t lose your virginity tonight.”

He shoved her to the mast of his ship, grasping a lead of rope on his way and tying her back to the mast, her sore red arse pressing against the wood. She sobbed, trying her hardest to rip away from the bondage. She hiccupped and screamed into his face.

He grasped her cheeks with his hand and squeezed tightly, “Yet, I’ll make sure you lose your pride before you think you can speak to the captain of this voyage with a tongue like yours!”

The crew of his ship had come storming up from below decks and gawked with shock and some with amusement at the scene. Shirtless and shameless, he laughed and turned to his audience. Letting go of her face, he leaned to her body and started to grope her thigh, she whimpered and tried kicking his hand away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Glass of Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Have a glass of Milk?


End file.
